1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound barrier for use between a noise producing area such as a freeway and a protected area such as residential homes.
2. Prior Art
It is well recognized that noise in some cases has become a major problem in this country. This is particularly true along freeways that go through residential areas. Various means have been devised to attempt to reduce the noise level in such protected areas as the residential areas. Such means includes erecting masonry walls of stone or brick or concrete six to ten feet in height and also the planting of shrubbery such as small trees between the noise making area and the protected area. Although this has been of some help, it does not give the protection or the noise reduction that is desired. For example, it is believed that these prior art methods reduce the noise level not over about 40% at best.